Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of drilling tools, more particularly, to a position indicator for determining a position of a downhole tool.
Conventional directional drilling with jointed pipe is accomplished through use of a Bottom Hole Assembly (BHA) consisting of a bent housing or bent sub, a power section, a drill bit, and a directional Measurement While Drilling (MWD) tool. The drilling motor is typically located between the bent housing and the drill bit. The curved portion of the wellbore is drilled by rotationally fixing the drill string at the surface and rotating the drill bit with the drilling motor. The bent housing will slowly cause the wellbore to bend as the drill string is lowered into the earth with the bit rotating and drilling. To control the radial orientation of the wellbore, the rotation of the drill string is controlled and manipulated at the surface.